Naruto: Terran Commander
by snakelord13
Summary: What if Arcturus Mengsk didn't trust his son prince Valerian to take over when he was killed what if he had a plan to remedy the situation what if this plan affected a certain blond ninja what would happen (Ratted M so I can do what I want)
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note:_**

**I liked the first chapter of the original story by the original author so it's basically the exact same just with me editing a few bits and pieces.**

**_Disclaimer:_**** Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, while Starcraft is owned by Blizzard. **

**_Chapter 1: prouloge_**

Naruto Uzumaki was not the most liked individual in the village. In fact, that was a huge understatement. He was utterly despised. At the age of one day old, he was made into a Jinjuriki, which literally translated into the power of human sacrifice. More accurately, he had a demon sealed into him.

The Nine Tailed Fox was not an evil being as many would believe. It attacked things and caused death and destruction in general, but, in its mind, those things were justified. See, the Nine Tails held a very subtle power to sense emotions. This basically meant that he was able to judge a person simply by being present. The Nine Tails could analyse its emotions and deem whether it was worth leaving alive or not.

These negative emotions are the equivalent of a flame, with the Nine Tails being a moth. A high concentration of a negative emotions result in a bright flame, and the Nine Tails would pay a visit.

It can be considered a trade-off. The Nine Tails would destroy whatever caused the negative emotions, cleansing the world of an evil, and got power boost in return.

He had long ago given up explaining, or trying to explain, his purpose to the humans. A deaf man can't hear, no matter how hard you howl. He can't spread the word either, given that he would be dead soon, and dead men tell no tails.

In the end, all that was left was rumors of a beast killing humans. Given that it is non human killing 'innocent' humans, it must be evil. Therefore, the Nine Tails was granted the title evil incarnate.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, of the Leaf for short, had been the first hidden village created. It had taken part in all three hidden villages and emerged victorious. In the third ninja world war, the fourth leader of the village, or Hokage, slaughtered armies from the Hidden Stone Village single handedly.

The fourth Hokage was not an evil man, but he did make one mistake. He was too humble and accredited his strength to the Hidden Leaf. Somehow, and who knows how there mind works, the citizens of Leaf interpreted the words, "The Will of Fire shines brightly in us, something no other village has. It was not because of me that we won this war, but because of the strength of each citizen of Leaf."

As it stood, being humble was a very bad thing to do. He probably should have also explained the Will of Fire better. The citizens were convinced that the will of fire was a literal weapon that made them superior to every other village. As such, who cared what they did to other people not of there village? They weren't from Leaf, so they deserved to starve, die, and every other ill fate.

The Nine Tails couldn't resist even if he wanted to.

After the attack, hundreds were dead, among them the fourth hokage. Every preconceived notion of superiority that the Leaf had managed to come up with were shattered. In order to cope with having there universe pulled out from under there feet, they looked for a new scapegoat, and who better than the container of the 'demon'.

They managed to convince themselves that the child was the demon. It went deeper than petty hatred and ignorance, for the citizens knew that he was an innocent child deep down.

One may ask, 'then what is the point of hating him?'

The reasoning lied in that if Naruto Uzumaki was the Nine Tails, and they managed to kill, or even wound Naruto, then would that not prove there superiority over him? By extension, would that not prove there superiority over the Nine Tails.

And thus, Naruto life was made hell so that the average citizen could feel better about himself.

In an attempt to make his life marginally better, and in an attempt to salvage the real will of fire, the third hokage forbid anyone from talking about Naruto's 'burden', as he took to calling it. This way, Naruto would not have to deal with anyone his own age.

After that, The Third promptly forgot about Naruto. He had many things more important to do.

Of course that did not really help.

As it stood, Naruto was mainly ignored. The citizens were forbidden to harm Naruto physically, so they resorted to making him feel bad by ignoring him, or occasionally insulting him.

This sort of abuse was a lot more slow acting than physical abuse, but the villagers reasoned that was fine. The demon didn't deserve a quick end.

Occasionally, just to get away from it all, Naruto wandered around the forests of Konoha (1), without any goal in mind. They always seemed quiet to him.

He had no way of knowing it at that time, but it was because the animals sensed the Nine Tails inside him and avoided him that the forest was so quiet.

Similarly, he had no way of knowing that millions of light years away, a war between two races was coming to a close. The Zerg and the Terran Dominion had been fighting for years. The Zerg was an highly advance insect alien race. They spread quickly, but were weak individually.

The Terran on the other hand were a human/machine hybrid race. The race started with humans from a distant planet called Earth. After a convoy carrying humans got lost in the Korpolu sector of the Milky Way, they established there own societies on different planets.

There they found two other races already living there. The Protoss and the Zerg, and neither were too happy with their arrival. Nevertheless, only the Zerg were actively hostile. In order to not get wiped out, humans evolved in terms of technology. More specifically, they specialized in nano technology, and cloning to increase there numbers.

In order to make sure that there were no leaks and no Terran clone or machine ever turned traitor, a Terran Supreme commander was made. They were infused with nano technology, and quite literally, became immortal unless killed in combat.

Half human and half machine.

In the Korpolu Sector, the Terran's were losing ground for many years know, losing civilization after civilization, until they restricted to a single planet. This was the Terrans last stand, but unfortunately, for them, they were starting to lose ground, as the Zerg gained foot hold after foot hold.

It became blatantly clear that the Terran's had lost this war.

Arcturus Mengsk, Terran Supreme Commander and founder of the Terran Dominion was not willing to let it end. After everything he had done following the Terrans becoming stranded in the Korpolu sector, he refused to let it all go.

Arcturus was a rational man. He knew that he would not win this battle, but just because the Terran would be destroyed, didn't mean it had to end.

Arcturus took a last glance out the window, before smiling bitterly. It was sunset. How fitting.

The sky itself seemed to be painted red and black, reflecting the blood on the streets and merging with the smoke of destroyed Battleships and Thors.

Moving away from the window, he moved behind his desk and pressed a red button on the underside of it. With that done, he moved out of the room to join the fight.

After all, a captain goes down with his ship, a general with his army, and a emperor with his empire

**Authors Note: I would like to point out that the author ****The Demon Lord of Hell is also back and is going to continue his one I don't know what it will be like or if ours will turn out similar so if it does I'm sorry about that.**

**(1) Is short**___**Konohagakure no sato **_**which stands for **_**village hidden in the leaves**_

**That is all this is Snakelord13 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**** Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, while Starcraft is owned by Blizzard. **

**_Chapter 2: The Beginning of the end._**

We begin this story in the village hidden in the leaves in a rundown apartment building were a 6-year-old blond boy with 3 whisker marks on each cheek. (If you don't know, what he looks like or what he wore when he was that old then get the f**k of this story and go watch Naruto season 1 then come back.) Lives he was currently watching as both children and parents were running up and down the street and enjoying the festival going on outside. You may be wondering why there was a festival going on well that is because the date is October 10th when the mighty fourth hokage "killed the Kybui" and to celebrate this every year they have a festival called the Kybui festival.

Now why was our young hero hiding out in his apartment instead of going out to enjoy himself was simple today was also his birthday and this caused multiple problems for him why because the village despised him. They would always ignore him and the only time they paid attention to him was to insult him and belittle him. Parents would take their children and run off when they saw him coming down the street but every day, every year on the month of October 10th it always got worse instead of just ignoring him and belittling him they would start to beat him he was hopping if he stayed in his apartment they would leave him alone.

There was a sudden banging on the door "Open up demon we know you're in there" was shouted from the other side Naruto's eyes widen and his head whipped around to face the door as the banging got louder. Suddenly the door broke and there standing where his door used to be was a huge mob being led by a man. The man was 20-years old he had light pink hair and a slightly muscular body he had on a red shirt with a picture of a fox being stabbed on multiple spikes. (Very popular with in the leaf village) he had on black combat pants with a pair of zori sandals(1) he had brown eyes and a very sick grin on his face in his hand was a mace.

"We got you now demon nowhere to run now" said the man with a chuckle as he and the mob advance towards the young boy looking between the mob and the window he made a choice he jumped out the window and made a run for it. "After him" shouted the pink haired man the mob turned around and ran outside the apartment building just in time to see Naruto turn around the corner. The mob run down the road and turned after him "Why won't you people leave me alone? I never did anything to you," Naruto shouted to the mob chasing him.

"Lies you killed my son"

"You killed my family"

"You destroyed my home"

This and many more were shouted from within the mob of people as they chased the young boy up the street. After five mins of running from the mob of angry villagers, Naruto saw a fenced up forest up ahead. Naruto turned left and started to run along the side of the fence ignoring the many signs that told people to stay away from the area a minute later Naruto saw a hole in the wire it was extremely small and just big enough for him to fit though.

So he wiggled his way in and then started to run again deeper and deeper into the forest Naruto ran even when he knew they weren't following him. He could hear them complaining about not being able to get 'the demon brat' to teach him a lesson after. Awhile Naruto came to a stop at a hollowed out tree (The one from the forest of death after Sasuke got his curse seal) he leant against it as he caught his breath and waited for his vision to clear.

As Naruto leant against the tree, he saw what looked to be a shooting star heading towards him after minute or two of trying to make out want it was with his blurry vision. He managed to see the outline of what looked to be a pod as his vision cleared he managed to make out more of what the 'shooting star' was. Until he saw that, it was a metal pod and that said metal pod was on a crash course with him and was about to hit him after with this information he had one thought and that was '_FUCK MY LIFE' _and then the pod impacted right where he was standing sending him flying inside of the hollowed out tree.

Naruto groaned as he got up "what the hell hit me" were the first words out of Naruto's mouth as he got up after he was up he walked over to the metal pod Naruto started to inspect the pod "what the hell do you do" Naruto muttered. After well over an hour of trying to figure out what the pod did Naruto saw a shiny red button near the front of the pod. Now Naruto being 6 years old having no parents to teach him right from wrong as well as no one willing to teach him to say NOT press big red button's gave Naruto a perfect excuse for what he did next and that was PRESS the big red button.

As soon as the button was pressed the side of the pod open Naruto looked inside to see a square shaped light with strange letters shooting across the screen until the was a green glowing square on a word. As well as another word next to it Naruto not able to understand them decided to press a random button on the holographic keyboard (Not that he knew that) the button he pressed what looked like a sickle (2). The second Naruto hit that button a compartment next to the screen opened up and what looked like tiny metal spiders crawling around inside a glass container.

He watched as the glass separating him from the metal spiders disappeared in to the pod and as the metal spiders moved right over to where he was standing. Naruto watched too scarred to move as the metal spiders crawled up his body a few seconds later he let out a blood-curling scream as the metal spiders pealed of his skin and went inside of his body. A few minutes in to the process Naruto fell unconscious unknowingly helping the metal spiders.

-Time skip** (**A day later)-

Naruto started to groan as he started to blink he tried to look around but everything was blurry to him after a few minutes that Naruto's eyesight cleared. He tried to stand up only to fall to his knees and hold his head in pain as vision's started to flash though his eyes (Insert Starcraft 1&amp;2 plus expansion pack terran storylines right up till heart of the swarm ending) as his vision once again cleared. Naruto wondered what that was when he remembered the metal spiders that crawled through his skin _'nano-bots' _his brain corrected with a new found intellect from having the memories of having another person's life it wasn't hard to figure out what happened.

The terran dominion was losing Mengsk not trusting his son to do what he deemed right decide to upload his memory on to the nano-bots and send them out in to the universe to find him a successor. Inside the pod there were guns, a few vulture bikes as well as weapon, armour and mech (Thors, siege tanks, The Odin etc.) schematics that could be upload from the computer and last but not least a mini clone machine already with marine dna,. After a moment to gain his bearings he got up and went over to the computer after accessing the main frame he uploaded all information on it he then using a storage scroll he stool sealed up the pod and put it in his pocket.

"Well the last couple of days have been interesting" Naruto chuckled to himself as he turned around and left heading back to the village after all he needed a base and if he wasn't mistaken Orochimaru had abandoned base's all over the land of fire it wouldn't be hard to take one he just had to find one. As Naruto walked, away he had one thought and that one thought would unknowingly change the entire world and that thought was "A storm is coming will you be ready for it world!".

**Authors Note: Well that's chapter two let me know if you love it hate it like it what I should improve it any question's would really help if you do that also I'm putting up a poll on who Naruto should be paired with it will be up to chapter 7.**

**ThatOneGuy007: I am still new to writing stories and I also don't have a beta tester but most of the first chapter wasn't written by me. It was written from the author I adopted this from as I said in the first chapter. I just changed little things and fixed a few mistakes still thanks for pointing that out to me.**

**zori**** sandals are a pair of Japanese wooden sandals with two pieces of wood on the bottom or as most stories call them ninja sandals.**

**A ****sickle looks like a metal bar on one end you have a curved blade the size of a tanto the other a long and thick chain for control over the weapon once thrown.**

**That is all this is Snakelord13 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**** Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, while Starcraft is owned by Blizzard. **

**_Chapter 2: Flashbacks and graduating part 1_**

The sun rose over the village in the leaves Basking the village in its rays to the ninja of the village it was time to get up this include our blond hero no matter how much he didn't what to.

"Why the hell don't you turn off" Naruto groaned as the rays from the sun hit him in the face Naruto turned over and tried to go back to sleep but as if the sun was mocking him the rays hit a jar on Naruto's desk and reflected the rays back in to Naruto's eyes.

"Fine fine I'm getting up stupid Fucking sun," Naruto mumbled to himself as he got out of bed Naruto walked over to the cupboard and opened the door he got out an orange jump suit.(Naruto version not the Naruto shippuden version).

"**Why are you still wearing that monstrosity?" **a mysteries voice asked

"_Because Kyuubi I can't just change what I were and how I act without the hokage trying to find out why and that would be a BIG problem,"_ Naruto thought back to the mysteries voice we now know as Kyuubi as he got dressed.

"**Still think you should burn all of them I mean I'm a demon but that thing puts me to shame"**

Naruto chuckled as he heard the Kyuubi start mumbling to itself Naruto let out a smile as he remembered how he met the Kyuubi.

**\- FLASHBACK NO JUTSU-**

_Naruto was currently on a vulture bike shooting though the forest of fire country looking for one of __Orochimaru's old bases scatted though out the forest. Now why many would think driving though a forest at extremely fast speeds would make you miss what you are looking for. However, Naruto had upgraded the sensors on the vulture bike so it will now scan underground and you could switch the radar between surface and underground scan. This allowed Naruto to scan for underground passages while driving around. It took around another minute before Naruto pulled up outside one of Orochimaru's old bases he hoped out of the vulture bike. Allowing us to see he was in customized marine suit that was red on the visor was a fox skull in white paint. Naruto slowly moved towards the base so not to set off any traps as he reached the entrance he pulled out his customized __C-14 __Impaler(1) and moved inside the base. After an hour of searching, the place top to bottom Naruto had found all traps removed or deactivate making things extremely more easy for Naruto as he went back to a room filled with glass tubes that used to obviously hold test experiments._

_Naruto started to clean out the area moving the extremely heavy test tubes (glass prisons I personally think) it took a while but Naruto eventually got it all cleared out. He then took out a sealing scroll, unsealed the pod, took out the cloning machine parts, and started to hook it up after about a day of work only taking a break to have a short nap Naruto had finished setting the machine. While only being a mini one it would still do what he wanted as Naruto walked over to the machine and turned it on. All of a sudden, you could hear gears groaning as the machine got to work after a few minutes a bold buffed up man wearing absolutely nothing came walking out of the machine, he walked over to the pod and started putting on the armour. When he had finished putting on the armour he grabbed a __C-14 __Impaler (1), he walked over to the cloning machine past another marine that just came out of it and saluted Naruto._

"_Sir what are your orders sir" random marine number 1 asked_

"_Clean out the base I am going to take a nap oh and when we run out of armour turn off the machine" was the reply the marine got as Naruto left the room and head to the room he cleaned last time he took a nap when he got there he collapsed in the bed and instantly fell asleep._

_Naruto opened his eyes to see he was inside a sewer "How the hell did I get here" Naruto asked not expecting an answer_

"_**That would be because of me" **__which surprised Naruto causing him to jump when he got an answer Naruto turned towards the voice to see a giant cage and his first question he asked the voice was_

"_How the fucking hell did I miss that" Causing said voice to sweet drop._

"_**Really you want to know how you missed a giant gate not about the mysteries voice talking to you"**_

"_Oh yeah that too but first the gate" was the reply Naruto gave the voice and if you looked close enough you could see Naruto trying not to laugh._

"_**HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW HOW YOU MISED A GIANT GATE I'M NOT YOU… YOU.. YOU STUPID BRAT"**_

"_Are you absolutely sure you don't know"_

"_**WHY YOU INSUFRABLE LITTLE BRAT WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CAGE I'M GOING TO FUCKING EAT YOU"**_

"_Well I know what I'm not doing anytime soon" Naruto was trying very hard now to keep a straight face and not laugh at the moment and somehow he was succeeding._

_The Kyuubi was slamming up against the gate at the moment its claws slipping though the bars __**"THESE BARS CAN'T HOLD ME FOREVER I WILL GET OUT AND I WILL EAT YOU AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT YOU STUPID MIDGET"**_

_In addition, with that Naruto could not hold back, fell down laughing completely shocking the Kyuubi before he realised Naruto was messing with him, and he had fell for it and had embarrassed itself._

"_So with that aside what is the Kyuubi doing trapped inside a cage in the sewer?"_

"_**First this is not a swear this is your mind and second how did you know I was the Kyuubi"**_

"_well my mind totally sucks and to answer your question what else is a giant fox with nine mountain crushing tails" Was Naruto's sarcastic reply._

"_**Touché" **__the Kyuubi couldn't help but reply_

"_Anyway what are you doing in my mind?"_

"_**I was sealed in here by your oh so precious forth hokage"**_

"_so with this new information I'm guessing you're the reason I was beaten on my birthday"_

"_**And you would be correct in that assumption"**_

"_So why did you attack Konha"_

"_**Well….."**_

_**-FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI-**_

And with that he explained to Naruto how he was ripped out of his mother (which shocked Naruto)by a masked man claiming to be Madara uchiha how he was put in to a blood rage by the masked man's sharingan. And then summoned in Konha were he went on a rampage while the masked man fought his father Minato namikaze(once again shocking Naruto) until his father beat the masked man and sealed the Kyuubi in him. At the cost of his life and how his mother died defending him from his claw when he tried to squish him so he couldn't be sealed again.

Shaking away the memory Naruto left his apartment and went on his way to the shinobi academy while he mostly skipped it since it did not teach anything useful or that couldn't be found in a library. However, today was graduation and he would have to attend or the hokage would get suspicions and start snooping in places he was not wanted.

After a quick walk we see Naruto standing outside of his classroom, he took a deep breath and thought _"time to be the idiot again" _and with that Naruto opened the door and walked to a seat at the back near a window and sat down to wait for his teachers. After about 20 minutes of students arriving to class the door opened again and in walked two different people. The first one was wearing a green vest with three pockets on each side going across his nose was a scar lastly he had brown hair which was done up in a ponytail with a head band with a leaf on it and lastly he was wearing black combat jeans with a kunai pouch attached to them. The second man had white hair wearing an exact replica of the other teacher (they really were the exact same thing both in the anime and the manga look it up if you don't believe me) but instead of a headband, he had a bander with the leaf symbol on it. The first man cleared his voice trying to get the class attention when that didn't work the man tried to speak which also failed with the class getting louder causing a tick mark to appear on his face. The man raised his hands and started to go through hand signs when he finished he took a deep breath (while this was going on Naruto noticed and put in a pair of ear plugs) and then "**SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" **in an instant they were in there sits and quiet as a mouse. "Better now while there is a chance you will fail to graduate the academy do not worry there is always next year so I hope this clears away any last minute nerves anyway let's begin".

And with that the white haired male handed out the test when Naruto got his it wasn't very hard to see there was a genjustu on it and while he could do multiple different things to get it replaced with a new test without the genjustu. he being a prankster had the perfect way to do this he broke the genjustu on the test and then answered all the questions correctly while making it look like he was struggling to do it when he finished he put back up the genjustu with a small on his face.

After waiting about an hour Mizuki, (calling him white haired male was getting old) started to collect the tests when he got to Naruto's test he cancelled the genjustu and added it to the pile of other test with a smirk on his face. When he finished collecting, the tests he gave them to Iruka (the man with the ponytail) who then started to face grade them he stopped at one point with a WTF expression on his face before shaking his head and got back to marking them.

After he was finished, the class was taken out side where a bunch of targets where set up they were given ten kunai and ten shrunken and told to hit the targets and to aim for the middle. Most people only got around three if they were lucky the only people of notice were the clan heirs who got around 7-8 with each and then Sasuke who hit with 10 out of 10 for kunai but only 9 out of 10 for the shrunken. When Naruto came up every one expected him to miss ALL the targets Naruto prepared to throw both the kunai and shrunken at the same time and at the last second 'tripped' (Read he made it look like he tripped) and let go of the kunai and shrunken on his way down. Iruka sighed and looked at the targets so he could mark Naruto who obviously missed but was left shocked when he saw both the kunai and shrunken had hit the targets but not only that they all hit the middle of the targets. Meaning Naruto got a ten for both this obviously caused screaming how that was unfair and that he should redo it which he denied as the rules stated each student only got ONE shot each.

After they managed to sort out the problem with the kunai and shrunken test, they went back inside and were told to perform the three basic jutsu (Henge, replacement and clone jutsu). The class went in order of A to Z every one passed this test well everyone but Naruto who failed the clone jutsu which caused the class to laugh at him Iruka just shook his head and dismissed the class so they could find out who passed and who didn't.

Fifteen minutes later the class was back inside and sitting quietly in front of their teachers "congratulations to those who passed and for those that didn't there's always next year now those who passed are" and with that Iruka started to call out those who passed.

Random civilian 1: Fail

Random civilian 2: Fail

Kiba: pass

Pink howler monkey um... I um... mean Sakura: pass

Random civilian 3: pass

Sasuke: pass

Shikamaru: pass

Choji: pass

Ino: pass

Hinata: pass

Shino: pass

Naruto: …

…..

…..

…..

You

**-CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU-**

**Authors Note: sorry for the late update but school has started again, my sister is also getting married in a week and to top it all off I lost internet for a while because my brothers used all of the download on it so really sorry for the late update anyway time to answer the questions.**

**246vili (Guest) and Man – I thought I explained it in chapter 2 but apparently I did not so I am soooo sorry for that any way the reason Naruto knows about Orochimaru. Is because he spent a lot of time the hokage's office, while in there he read the papers lying around on the desk, and while when he read them, he didn't understand them with the memories of Mengsk who built and ran an entire empire. It wouldn't be too hard for him to figure out what was on the document and what it meant. **

**246vili (Guest)- to answer the other part you are right the nano-bots did give him some other things but you will have to wait to find out.**

** Man- for the other part of your question he did get experience he got the experience Mengsk had and Mengsk had a LOT of life experience.**

**(1) The main weapon used by the marines in the StarCraft universe**

**That is all this is Snakelord13 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Guys For this Really Late update it was going to be update a couple months ago but my hard drive crashed and I lost the chapters I had written so I had to write them again and catch up my work that was also on the machine after the hard drive was replaced. But then the computer broke and the repair shop threw it out and told me to get a new one which I still have to but I recently got most of the work done and have some time to inform you. So until I get a new computer I am sorry to inform you my updates will be really slow but the next chapter should be out in a week or so that's something to look forward to also still need a beta.

**That is all Snakelord13 Signing out.**


End file.
